I don't know how to not be with you
by CakeConsumer
Summary: SLASH Seamus/Dean, the story of two friends and the depth of their relationship from day one, it's going to be like my story "I think I lost you" so it'll begin in their first year and move up from there.
1. Garden Gnomes are relevant

They didn't have much of a choice really…

Seamus wasn't exactly prepared to make Neville Longbottom his best friend for seven years so Dean it was.

The boy seemed interesting enough, he was funny enough.

No scratch that the boy was hilarious once you got to know him. Seamus hadn't laughed so much in his entire life!

Now one could argue that the boy didn't try to be funny, Seamus just found it hilarious that he knew so little about magic.

"Have ye seriously _never_ even seen a garden gnome?" Seamus lay on his side on his new bed, doubled over in laughter staring at the dark boy who had the bed next to him. The boy named Dean Thomas was not amused.

"I told you no, I'm a mug-magl-ma-"

"muggle?" Seamus piped in.

"Yes that…" Dean frowned, he didn't seem to like being put under a label "since I'm muggleborn I grew up doing muggle things like playing football"

Seamus eyebrows rose, _what_-ball? Did they have foot shaped balls or something that they played with and what did they do with these footballs?

Dean seemed to notice his confusion and told him it was a sport.

Seamus then remembered that his father used to watch something like that and it seemed interesting. He just hadn't payed it much attention before since he preferred Quidditch.

They spent the first night together in the castle teaching each other about the sports of their different childhoods.

* * *

><p>"But have you <em>seriously<em> never seen a garden gnome?"

Dean sighted and put his book down; he was getting a bit tired of having to explain this time and time again.

"No Seamus I haven't, only the ones that stands still in your garden because you put them there"

"Ah, yes they do that sometimes… tries to trick ye!"

"No, I mean a plastic one"

When Seamus put his head to one side like he didn't get it Dean gave up.

"You know what, never mind!"

"You're right!"

Dean's eyebrows shot high up. Did he seriously agree to drop it?

"I'll just show you one next summer when you come visit me!" the Irish boy exclaimed and dropped the subject.

Dean wasn't even aware that he was going to go to Seamus place, he had never heard it before. It was certainly news to him.

And then that was it. And so they were friends.

They spent their second night together in the castle discussing and planning what they would do next summer at Seamus's place.

* * *

><p>They were different, but that meant they had a lot to teach each other and for Dean it was nice to have someone who knew about this new world. He needed someone who could guide him when he was confused. And Seamus definitely needed someone with a cool head who could pull him down to earth and keep him from setting too many things on fire.<p>

It only took a few weeks before everyone knew that Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas were now best friends and inseparable. That was mostly Seamus's fault really.

* * *

><p><strong>AN My second favourite pairing so I had to do this :3 Hope you like!**

**Hopefully year two will be done soon**


	2. Fairytales comes in many versions

**A/N Chapter two... I don't know why but I like how it turned out.**

**ATTENTION For some reason** **I can't respond to reviews so if you don't get a respond right away: I read it and loved it! Thank you!**

**I'll answer as soon as I can!** **3**

* * *

><p>A sandy blond head popped up behind a corner of a stone wall in a huge castle. His freckled face was scrunched up in concentration as he looked closely at every possible direction. After making sure that it was safe he waved his friend to him.<p>

The darker boy sighted and walked into the corridor without hesitation.

"No wait!" Seamus shouted.

"I sheu'd go first just in case" he hurried past Dean and started looking around suspiciously once again.

Dean sighted again, he had had just about enough of this. Seamus had these theories and therefore he had decided to be Dean's protector.

"Seamus this is ridiculous! Nothing's going to happen to me" he tried to move past Seamus but Seamus gave out a scream in protest and threw himself at Dean, making them both fall to the stone floor. It hurt, it really did. Dean doubted that Seamus would be a good protector even if he needed one. He'd probably just set something on fire and hurt Dean even more than he would have been at someone else's hands.

He couldn't say that though. Seamus was his friend and it was a bit touching how much he cared.

Even though his theories were demented.

"I down't know if ye've noticed Dean but all the injured people huve been muggle-born!" Seamus exclaimed as he sat up on the floor and let go of Dean. He rubbed his knees as he apparently had hurt himself too in the fall. Well, you had to admire his determination.

"And I down't want the next one to be you" he pointed an accusing finger at Dean and a small blush crept over his freckled cheeks.

Dean stood up and smiled as he helped his friend of the floor. He really was lucky to have a friend like Seamus.

"Nothing will happen, don't you think headmaster Dumbledore would've announced something if all the muggleborns were in danger?"

Seamus was quiet for a while before he sighted in defeat and accepted Dean's statement. But Dean noticed a spark in Seamus eyes that told him that if something else happened, if he by any chance, by any means possible needed to save Dean.

He _would_.

* * *

><p>Seamus was a knight.<p>

A strong and handsome knight in shining armour and Dean was his princess.

Well, not really… Dean was his Best mate and armourer.

He just felt that if he had to choose between saving Dean and some princess in a tower it would always be Dean. So in that aspect Dean was like his princess only not like they were described in books.

But when you were a twelve-year old knight, princesses weren't that exiting.

He was watching Dean closely, when he was drawing Seamus sat watching every stroke of his pen. When he was studying Seamus was there even though he hated to study.

Dean sometimes got annoyed, sometimes he didn't care. This was just the way they were.

When the rumours about the heir of Slyhterin spread around school Seamus kept Dean away from all Slytherins.

When the rumours about Harry started going he panicked because he had been so careless. _They chaired a dorm and everything_!

He then came to the conclusion that if Harry were the heir of Slytherin then he'd had every chance in the world to attack Dean while Seamus wasn't there and when Hermione was attacked he cleared Harry of all charges.

Some thought that Seamus was a bit too suspicious but what could he do when his armourer-princess was in danger?

Maybe he didn't look like the typical hero, all burnt and covered in soot but he _was_, in a way.

If something wanted to get Dean, it had to go through Seamus.

Every one knew that.


	3. To be painted is a vague request

Even as a pubescent young boy Seamus was quite in touch with his feelings. When people thought there was something between him and Lavendel he just had to snog her once to know that there wasn't.

He just didn't like her like that.

He didn't really like her at all; she was so girly and _so very annoying_.

He was the happy Irish boy who was still short while his friends grew taller. He had not a care in the world, even though some tings blew up every now and then… like literally.

It didn't happen as often as it used to though… at least Seamus thought so.

Dean however had become quite the man during the summer; he still had a boyish feature but was tall and broad-shouldered in comparison to Seamus so he seemed manlier.

They were resting in the grass, it was still warm outside even though autumn was hiding around every corner. They enjoyed the last days of warmth and the last sunrays of the year.

And most important, they enjoyed them together.

Seamus and Dean.

Dean was drawing, something he'd become quite good at over the years. Seamus didn't know why he drew but he had nothing against it. Dean was talented and Seamus made it a game to guess what he was drawing before he was done. If he guessed it right he reworded himself by making Dean give him a backrub.

Seamus actually had no idea why Dean complied every time.

But today Seamus didn't guess what Dean was drawing; he just lay there at his side and watched as his hands worked on the paper. Those were skilled hands and the paint left traces of blue and red on his fingertips that smeared together into something lilac.

It was mesmerizing to watch, he sighted in content and closed his eyes.

Dean looked his way with a small smile on his dark, thin lips.

"What?" he asked, voice slightly pubertal as it rose to a higher pitch at the end.

"Nuthing, I'm just thinking about ye painting me" he answered with a broad smile "I'd like a portrait of me"

Dean chuckled and Seamus could feel him shifting next to him. Even though he had his eyes closed he knew Dean was changing his position.

"Sure I could paint you" Seamus didn't have time for a respond before something cold hit his cheek but it soon warmed up as hands brushed over it.

His eyes shot open and he saw Dean grinning broadly. Blue paint covered his left hand as he smeared it over Seamus's cheek.

"Blue suits you" he whispered "I like you in blue"

Seamus smiled back at his friend and closed his eyes again, letting his friend _paint him_.

"Your lips look good red though" a new hand ghosted over his lips and he parted them slightly with a small gasp. The paint felt cold against his lips as those hands, now covered in red paint pressed softly against them.

But it felt good.

It tasted earthy.

The hands were gone, now holding him down by the shoulders as a shadow grew over him, blocking out the sun. Rough, thin lips pressed softly against his and he stifled a moan. The paint smearing out over both their faces as the kiss got passionate.

He could almost taste a distinct taste of chocolate from Dean's lips.

"_Seamus_" Dean breathed out and Seamus responded with a whimper as Dean started kissing down his neck and down to his collarbone.

"_Seamus_"

It felt good.

_Seamus._

The voice changed somehow, the tone wasn't restrained but firm and did not fit the picture at all.

_Seamus!_

It grew louder.

"**Seamus!**" Seamus eyes shot open, now in the real world as he looked up at his_ real_ best friend, not daydream Dean from before. Surprise shone in his eyes to match the wonder on Dean's face.

"Are you alright?" Dean knitted his eyebrows together in concern. "You look a bit red… and I heard you whimper"

Seamus face turned even brighter.

"U-U'm fine" he spluttered out. He was so very embarrassed.

"You don't have a fever do you?" Dean's large hand landed on his forehead, it did not make it better.

"No I'm fine!" He exclaimed and sat up, he was very thankful that he had put his sweater in his lap when he lay down. He held it tightly in its place and rose from the spot.

"I think we have class! McGonagall will kill us if we're absent _again_"

Dean seemed surprised that Seamus actually cared about that but nodded.

"You're right, we should hurry"

"I need't use the bathroom so I'll run ahead n' see ye there. Kay?" he didn't wait for Dean's response but ran as fast as he could to the castle. This he had to take care of fast before anyone saw him. Further embarrassment he could do without.

Was he ashamed? Yes. Could he help it? No.

Seamus was very much in touch with his feelings and he was quite sure that he liked Dean a little more than he cared to admit.

* * *

><p>The reason that Dean painted… well he wasn't quite sure himself.<p>

It was partly because he wanted to show his little sister all the wondrous things he saw at Hogwarts and a magic camera was too expensive and he wasn't sure a muggle one would work at Hogwarts. So drawing was the best option.

He had lately learnt a spell that could make his drawings come alive and rise from the paper for a little while and when he was seventeen he would show his sisters this.

He had also learnt that said spell proved to be a good party trick.

Another reason was that it was something his older cousins couldn't do. And he liked that.

Then there was also Seamus who in their second year once told him that he'd like a portrait of himself, only not a magical one. He thought it would be creepy to be able to speak to himself.

And Dean knew that they only had inanimate paintings in Seamus house, due to the fact that his mugglefather got the creeps from moving paintings.

The photographies were bad enough.

So Dean drew a lot, it was his thing.

And he never thought it strange that most of them were of Seamus. He was his best friend after all and they spent almost all their time together. And in an early state an artist drew what was nearby and that was Seamus so naturally Dean's drawings would be of the Irish boy.

There was nothing strange about that.

They had a normal third year, the dangerous happenings went by them almost unnoticed. It was of course hard not to notice that Sirius Black was on the run but other than that they weren't affected.

They hung out, relaxed and didn't pay much attention to anything that hadn't something to do with them.

If they had known that this would be their last_ normal _and relaxed year at Hogwarts, perhaps they would have cherished it more…

* * *

><p><strong>AN If it was't clear, the Deamus in this chapter is a daydream :3 It's a bit too early for some real action...**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**God how I wanted to write that scene... I like it so very much xD**


	4. His scent, a privilege

**A/N You finally manages to write a new chapter, and the site is down.**

**Oh well, sorry about the delay! Hope you'll like the new chapter! **

**And if I haven't answered your comments or reviews, I'm sorry!**

**It probably means that I think I've answered but I haven't. I read everything and I'm super grateful!**

* * *

><p>There's a way of saying that life can go a bit like a rollercoaster.<p>

It can go up and down and loop a bit before going down again and then just sort of… plane out.

Seamus life was going up when he came to school. Still wearing the roaring rosette chanting the players of the Irish Quidditch team, he strove into the school with a proud smile. The rosette however sounded exhausted. Every now and then he had to nudge it a bit to get it to keep going.

Dean questioned him quite often about it, especially since it deprived them both of sleep.

Seamus was also oblivious to how Dean tuned out after a while when Seamus stared speaking about the game. It was a good setup though since neither seemed to mind the other at this point. Dean was quite sure Seamus just wanted to hear his own voice anyways.

And Seamus was happy that Dean had listened at least once or twice.

But then one day.

"Dean, have ye seen me ribbon?" a befuddled Seamus had torn out every article of clothing he owned and had dived headfirst down his trunk.

Dean looked particularly guilty but kept staring down his comic book.

"I don't know, maybe it finally had enough and sprinted off" he pretended to stare at something on the pages that apparently was so small he had to bury his face in it to see it properly.

"You really think so?" Seamus looked confounded but shrugged and closed the lid of the trunk again. A sleeve still sticking out and clothes still spread all over the place.

He lay down on his bed only to sit up again and pull a book out from underneath. He made a face and tossed it aside.

"How'd you reckon the ferst day was?" Seamus stared up into the ceiling and pulled absentmindedly at a shirt that was stuck under his weight.

"The usual, why? You don't normally talk about school during free time Seamus? Are you sick? Are you even Seamus?"

Seamus laughed and made a daring face "Mahbe I'm his doubleganger" and sat up again on the bedside. "No but really… did you notice all the extra work I got, on me ferst day! It's like the teachers have it out for me!"

Dean raised an eyebrow, he was very unimpressed.

"No really Dean! The Bubotuber pus, nasty stuff, and then the darn beasts Hagrid wanted me to nurture"

"The Blast-ended Skrewts?"

"Aye, nasty buggers, still 'ave burns" Dean just laughed at him and claimed it was just bad luck.

"It'll get better, you just had an off start"

Seamus wasn't prepared to agree but he stayed positive. They ended up staying up too late and talk about the upcoming tri-wizard tournament… Well, Seamus explained and Dean had an input every now and then.

The point is that they overslept and came late for potions class.

* * *

><p>Four hours later they made their way up the halls from the dungeons, after serving their detention.<p>

Seamus was singing at the top of his lungs while Dean halfheartedly tried to shush hum in-between laughter.

They were found by a prefect who shushed them both a lot better than Dean, and pushed them in the direction of their dorm.

"Hey, Dean… let's investigate the castle!"

Dean shook his head and tried to pull Seamus with him up the stairs but Seamus's feet was locked onto the floor.

"If Harry, Ron and Hermione get away with it, why can't we have a look?"

Dean didn't really have a comeback for that.

They came to a compromise and ended up lurking around the top floors, close to the Gryffindor tower so that they would have an excuse in case they were in fact caught.

Seamus had his own agenda. Because honestly, Dean was his best mate and he knew that he would never be abandoned. But Dean had grown even more during the summer and was, if possible, even more broad-shouldered. And Dean might be oblivious but Seamus noticed how people looked at him.

It bothered him, he had no right to feel that way but it did. And if he could just steal a bit of time alone with his best friend he would.

Just a few more minutes where no girls glanced their way and tried to flirt their way into Dean's life. Dean was oblivious, but Seamus noticed.

They sat against a wall and talked. They didn't climb or play much anymore but mostly just talked about sports, and on occasion, life.

But mostly they just kept it light.

"Do you think someone will die?" Dean suddenly asked and looked concerned about something.

Seamus whiplashed up from where he had stared at his feet and looked at his friend quizzically.

"What?"

"In the tournament, you said people sometimes die…"

Seamus smiled assuredly and flung an arm over Dean's broad shoulders. Had Seamus mentioned the broad shoulders?

"Down't ye worrith. No one has died in ages, they supervise these things you know. Do ye think they'd allow them again if they didn't have it under control?"

Dean seemed slightly at ease but was still in deep thoughts. Seamus rested his head against Dean like he had always done and Dean rested his head against Seamus's. Just like they had always done.

It smelled rich of Dean, in that way that Dean probably wasn't even aware of that he smelled like. It was a smell that only those who had been near Dean knew. And Seamus felt very special that he was the only one at school who knew that scent.

They sat like that for a while, both deep in thought. Staring at the stone floor leading to the railing of the stairs, tracing every glitch and scratch before stopping at Mrs Norris soft little paws.

Seamus wondered if Filtch ever cut her claws or if it would hurt if she scratched you.

Dean wondered if she'd be mad if you petted her. She wasn't the prettiest kitty but all animals had their charm.

It took them a moment and a soft mewling from Mrs Norris to realize the trouble she brought with her.

They sat up hastily, about the same time but Seamus was a little faster making him bump his head against Dean. They gritted their teeth but had no time to stop and complain. They rushed past her and up the final stairs to the portrait of the fat lady. Dean cleared his throat and gave her the password.

Seamus was rubbing his head and climbed after his friend.

Dean affectingly brushed his hair away and smiled broadly.

"and I thought you were supposed to be the hard-headed one"

Seamus reluctantly slapped his hand away in a playful manner and stuck out his tongue.

"Figure of speech asshole" he grinned at the mock hurt on Dean's face and they both continued up the stairs to their sleeping chamber.

They both agreed that they wouldn't try this again anytime soon. But the idea wasn't all that appalling.

* * *

><p>The guests of the school were a lovely bunch, if they just hadn't been so rude...<p>

One might argue that it was because of Seamus persistent nagging about the Quidditch cup, how Hogwarts was far superior to any other school and the fact that he kept implying how the Hogwarts champion would, and Dean quotes "Slap ye all sorry losers so hard, _in a metaphorical_ sense, that you'll have to crawl back home. Yer defeat will be so heavy and shameful yer puny vessels won't be able to carry the weight"

And then Dean had to slap his friends mouth shut before he added something about Madame Maximes weight.

Not that Dean blamed him for the cold shoulders he too received because of it.

There was one exception though.

Victor Krum turned out to be a really nice fellow. He sat through Seamus's rants of tactics and old scores. He even laughed along while Seamus told him everything in detail about Bulgaria's loss against Ireland that year. Even though he if anyone probably knew it all.

He was spectacularly nice to Seamus, and Dean could only give the man a thankful smile every now and then.

Seamus eventually sprinted off and left Krum and Dean alone.

It was quiet for a while, awkwardly so, until Dean cleared his throat.

"I just wanted to thank you for putting up with him... I realize it must be very tiresome for you"

Krum smiled but kept his gaze on the horizon.

"Not problem, he's energetic"

Dean sighted and smiled agreeing with that.

"That doesn't mean you have to tolerate him, even I sometimes just want to slap him"

Krum laughed heartedly and for the first time looked Dean in the eyes. Dean wondered if he was shy, even though he had all that fame behind him.

"I think that's normal for you to feel... You look after him good, he's lucky"

Dean felt both a familiar and strange warmth at that, smiled and shook his head.

"I've never had a friend like him before, it's the least I can do..." there was a silence after that in which Dean realized for the first time how important Seamus had become in his life. He smiled to himself and suddenly felt like he was being watched. He looked to the side and saw Krum staring at him, intently.

"You English people are very open with love, in my school boys like you hide relationships much"

Dean suddenly realized what Krum probably implied and started choking on air for a moment.

"No, no! Just friends, me and Seamus are just friends" he must have gotten very pale because Krum suddenly looked terrified before going intensely red in the face.

"I am sorry, I thought you were boyfriends. You seemed very... how you say, intimate with each other"

Dean blushed too and shook his head again.

"No, no me and Seamus are both definitely straight!" Krum was suddenly looking at something else behind him and when turning Dean was met with a surprisingly serious Seamus. Unnaturally serious.

He seemed deep in thought and didn't move until Dean called his name.

"What? No... I just... I have to go" Seamus said and briefly looked between the other boys before turning on the spot.

Dean was confused, had Seamus heard their conversation? It would've made him laugh, wouldn't it?

Maybe something happened while he was gone.

Maybe he's not feeling well.

Maybe he tried talking to that veela girl.

'Maybe he wasn't straight' a little nagging voice whispered in his head and he swatted it away. Of course Seamus was straight, he once dated Lavendel Brown didn't he?

There was nothing that pointed to Seamus being gay, nothing at all.

It wasn't his place to pry. If Seamus wanted him to know what was wrong he'd tell Dean.

Yeah... nothing to worry about.

* * *

><p>It was the night after the champions had been chosen and everyone was sure Harry had cheated. Ron and Harry were currently not speaking to each other which made Seamus and Dean the winning pair. Not that anyone but Seamus knew it was a competition.<p>

"It's not like anyone else's mad at him, I just want to know how he did eet!" Seamus was at the moment throwing a small ball in the air and catching it absentmindedly. Dean just shrugged, he had already voiced that he didn't care how he did it and figured it wasn't their business.

It just meant that Harry was hella talented to overcome even Dumbledore's magic.

Seamus thought it was cool too. Someone from his house was competing and someone his age too! He'd even written Fergus and bragged about it.

He had just started to warm up and talked excitedly about the future events when Dean suddenly interrupted him.

Which was strange on its own since Dean never interrupted people.

"Did you know Krum though we were dating" he stated it flatly and fell quiet again.

Seamus mood faltered, he hadn't thought about that since he'd overheard Dean so assuredly state his sexuality to Krum. He'd thought about it all night and when he'd woken up the next day things had been normal and he'd stopped thinking about it.

But Dean had to bring it up.

"...Yah" was all he said and he stopped tossing the little ball "I suppose guys don't have open friendships in Rumania"

"He's Bulgarian."

"Yah, whatever!" Seamus snapped and turned away from Dean.

There was a pause and Dean got up and sat at Seamus bedside.

"Maybe you're right... I mean, I corrected him so it's fine I was just wondering if you think anyone else thinks that?" he nudged Seamus who eventually gave up and faced him "In school I mean"

"The way the female population ogles your every move, I doubt they're looking for a gay best friend" Seamus looked sourly and grumbled something under his breath.

Dean looked surprised, he probably had no idea. "They could just be looking at you..."

Seamus laughed and sat up, staring intently at Dean.

"Believe me, they aint" he was serious for a while longer but it felt weird so he cracked a grin "You really are oblivious, it's adorable"

He then grabbed Deans face and pursed his lips in a overdramatic fashion.

Dean laughed and tried to pull away. Seamus proceeded to smack loud, theatrical kisses to Dean's cheeks and rubbed his hands all over his face.

"Don't escape me Dean! We all know we're secretly lovers!"

Dean kept laughing and finally managed to pull himself free to rub his face with his sleeves.

"You're sick Finnigan!" he claimed and sprinted away from the bed. Seamus kept laughing and was about to say something else when someone beat him to it.

"We've all suspected you were dating for quite some time" a joking voice came from one of the other beds.

Neville sat in a pile of parchment and schoolbooks, scribbling something that resembled homework and by the state of it, it was late.

Seamus had completely forgotten about him but grinned his way.

"See! Even Neville can joke about it so I'm pretty sure we're safe!"

Dean seemed to believe that and settled on his own bed again and the conversation continued.

Seamus decided that if he couldn't talk about his feelings with Dean, than at least he could joke about it. The safest camouflage was always not being serious.

Seamus had learnt that long ago.

* * *

><p>The excitement for the Yule ball had stretched over months. Ever since they'd announced it both girls and boys alike had started planning and talking.<p>

Seamus didn't want to be a dateless wonder so he'd asked Lavendel who apparently still had a bit of a crush on him. He wouldn't say that he was using her exactly, he did enjoy her company.

In small doses.

He even let her plan their outfits, she did an impressive job considering that she had to work with what Seamus had brought with him. It did help that she'd brought several dresses because she couldn't decide and luckily, one of them matched Seamus's eyes perfectly!

That was a bit much to be honest but he was still a little impressed that she'd even brought him a matching ascot. He'd always wanted to wear one of those.

The ball wasn't even that big of a deal to him so he didn't mind following her every whim. She could boss him around as much as she liked.

Seamus would damn well make this the best night of her life even if he wasn't the least bit interested in getting anywhere with her. He'd be the perfect gentleman.

She'd probably meet some Durmstrang boy after a few hours and leave him alone at the end of the night. Or more like, Seamus planned to introduce her to some charming young man so he could rest for a bit.

But until then he'd be perfect!

It was all sorted out until Dean confessed to not having a date to the ball.

"Are you joking!"

Seamus was baffled and slightly appalled by the idea. How could the most stunning thing at this school not have a date!?

"It's fine… I haven't asked anyone" Dean refused to look at Seamus and had Seamus just been a little bit more alert he'd detected the slight pain and hurt in Dean's posture.

"Why? Plenty of girls would've wanted to go with you. Hell, boys too! You could've gotten a centaur to go with you Dean!"

"I said I'm fine with going stag Seamus" Dean tried to put in but Seamus continued.

"You could've charmed an ogre! The monster in the lake would've said yes." he stopped there when he saw the look Dean gave him and furrowed his brows instead.

"Even Neville has a date…" he raised one eyebrow and made a wild gesture with his hands. Just to make a point.

"I'm aware…" Dean's voice was especially cold at that. Seamus understood, he'd be a bit pissed too if Neville had gotten a date and he hadn't. But Dean had apparently not even asked anyone so he had no reason to be pissed. Being pissed was more Seamus expertise anyways.

"But you want to go alone?" he gave up on prosecuting why and just went with it. Now that he came to think about it he would've liked to go stag with Dean too. They'd probably have had more fun.

This just meant he'd need to find that Durmstrang boy for Lavendel a bit faster.

"Fine… you'll probably have a lot more fun than the rest of us anyways" he laughed and patted Dean on the back as he sat down next to him on the couch.

"But if you change your mind I'll share my date" he earned a shove at that and the discussion was dropped.

* * *

><p>The night came and Seamus looked absolutely marvelous no thanks to himself. As suspected he wasn't allowed to decide anything, not even how his shoes were tied.<p>

He looked good though, he had to admit.

As promised he was the perfect date and Lavendel was very pleased with him. Therefore it came as quite a surprise to her when Seamus introduced a fellow with dark wavy hair and hypnotic accent to her. At least Seamus thought he was divine. Lavendel looked a bit confused but didn't refuse Aleksandar, as was his name, when he led her to the floor.

Seamus raised a glass to them and they were soon laughing and twirling their way into the crowd.

It didn't take Seamus long to find Dean sitting at a table with Ron, Harry and some kid he'd never seen before.

He pried himself between Ron and Dean and grabbed a handful of the snacks Ron had picked for himself. Ron made a feeble attempt at stopping him but did not succeed.

"I know Hermione looks great tonight but I doubt that was the reason she was asked to the ball" it was a fair point since she sure as hell hadn't looked like that the day before and it didn't seem likely that she got asked out a few hours ago.

"you can't be mad that someone beat you to the punch Ron" Dean seemed amused at the sulking redhead who he now had to look past Seamus to talk to. Seamus thought it was funny too, both he and Dean knew exactly what was going on between Hermione and Ron and were anxiously awaiting the big reveal. Not that they were interested in their love affairs. Ew, gross.

But maybe they were a little interested, not that either of them would admit they liked to gossip.

But really, who didn't?

"It's not about that; I don't want to go with her I just don't think she should be going out with Harry's rivals!"

They looked at Harry simultaneously who just shook his head and claimed he wanted no part in it.

"I don't mind her going with Krum, he's nice" he smiled a bit amused at Ron's face and sipped his drink.

Seamus turned to Dean.

"Hey! Dance with me!" Dean didn't budge, just made a face at him.

"No but really, we're both stags at the moment" he smiled brightly "Come on! Just for fun!"

Dean shrugged and got up.

As they made their way to the dance floor Seamus could've sworn he heard Ron mumble '_and it's not like she wasn't pretty before…'_

The dancing wasn't so formal anymore so they started off dancing by themselves, side by side. After a while they started syncing each other's moves and eventually they were holding onto each other. Seamus took the role of being led so Dean could decide what they were going to do. He was braver than Seamus had thought because he pulled him in close until they were pressed together, back to chest. Then he twirled Seamus away from him again. They had fun, they laughed.

Seamus felt ecstatic. He felt the warmth of Dean so close, he'd never been close to someone like this before.

No, of course he had but it hadn't felt this way. Dean smelled like Dean, but a bit more peppery. Maybe he had new cologne.

It was the perfect evening, just like Seamus had planned it.

But it came to an abrupt halt when Neville danced up to them, bright smile and arms around Ginny Weasley. Who of course looked stunning as always, she had definitely grown up during the summer.

Dean suddenly let go of Seamus and instead of the friendly, full body embrace he got handholding. And they continued in this innocent little jitterbug, barely touching.

"Looking good boys" Ginny said, all smiles and fiery curls falling in her face.

"You're really good" Neville said with a little less joking tone.

Dean laughed and smiled at Seamus. Apparently waiting for Seamus to crack a witty comeback but Seamus just looked a little taken back and said:

"Yeah… thanks" so Dean had to take it in his own hands and tried being funny.

"Yeah, we're naturals…" they all laughed a little, not like they would've at Seamus but Dean was never the funny one; although he could be funny. It just didn't come naturally like with Seamus.

They all went to the side and started talking, they joked about those silly Beauxbaton girls fawning over some seventh years who apparently bragged about their non-existing muscles.

Ginny fit right into their boyish conversations, she was really cool. Fun, charismatic, beautiful and Seamus didn't like the way Dean smiled at her. So brightly, all pearly whites and a quick peak of a soft pink tongue.

Fuck it, she was nice and polite and laughed at the right places. And she wasn't a boy.

She knew the things that Seamus knew; he had to admit he could talk to Ginny easily because she liked the things he liked.

There was nothing not to like about Ginny Weasley.

She fit better than Neville in their little group; she might even have fitted better than Seamus himself at Dean's side.

He ended up discussing plants with Neville, he tried his best to listen and ask the right questions. Say the right things when his focus accidentally switched to his side for a moment and he forgot to listen.

A gentle tap on his shoulder and Dean was standing up, Ginny at his side and Dean had his arm around her back. Seamus could see the tips of his fingers at her waist even if he couldn't see his arm. They excused themselves, said they were going to get air.

Yeah, right. Seamus eyes narrowed slightly.

But he still ended up saying something crude to be funny.

"Don't let Snape catch ya!"

Dean winked and grinned in response. Seamus reluctantly grinned back. He couldn't help it, he was the funny friend. If Dean couldn't rely on him for that then what was he good for?

He tried to think about that, how much Dean relied on him to lighten up the mood. But all he could think of was how Ginny would be close to Dean, rest against his shoulder.

And get to know his scent…

* * *

><p>Seamus rollercoaster ride had just ended with a downhill but then the championship ended and Seamus couldn't even be sad anymore. He didn't have the right to be sad because in comparison his problems were meek. What did he really have to be sad about?<p>

So the ride sort of just… planed out.


	5. Discard and Replace

**A/N Long time no update, sorry for the delay but here it is. This part is pretty sad I'm afraid, but I swear it gets better! (Who am I kidding, we're closing in on the war section here... D:)**

**It will get _a little_ better...**

**Hope you like it!**

One year of dopey love-sick Dean had passed and when it finally went away it wasn't because Dean was over Ginny, it was more like Ginny being over him. _All over him_.

It wasn't only that Seamus was the insanely jealous type, he genuinely felt betrayed. Dean was supposed to be his best mate but he apparently couldn't make any time for him because of his fully packed snog schedule with Miss Weasley. Ginny had stolen Dean away and Seamus felt lonely.

So he seeked comfort where he could.

If he focused really hard he could pretend the hands pushed to the wall on each side of him were Dean's, even though they were a little too dark. He could imagine that the luscious lips pressed to his neck belonged to Dean, but he couldn't pretend that the harsh, cruel voice did.

That's why he hated it when Blaise spoke to him during their encounters.

"You're a real piece of shit, I can almost taste the mixed blood"

"Feck ye Blaise!" Seamus fiercely pressed his lips to Blaise's and successfully shut him up. Blaise pulled away with a grin and bit down hard on Seamus's jaw_. It fucking hurt, that arse!_ Seamus pulled a face and flipped him off as Blaise took a step back. The Slytherin just grinned and bit his own lip.

"Don't mind if I do, but I would prefer being the one doing the fucking" Seamus gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. He felt his cheeks burning under Blaise's gaze but he sort of didn't hate the idea.

"I do like that look on you Seamus... anyway I have to go to class" he took his satchel from where he had discarded it on the dungeon floor.

They called each other by name, not because they liked each other but because it felt weird calling each other only by last name when they were intimate. They had a slightly unhealthy relation really, but at least they got away with calling each other the most awful things.

Otherwise Seamus would have punched Blaise in the teeth long ago.

Well, he did punch him sometimes anyway, for good measure. On occasions where he could claim it was an accident.

As he departed down the hall Blaise turned his head.

"Meet me on the third floor after dinner, the classrooms should be empty" then he disappeared around a corner.

Seamus felt filthy as he quickly straightened his tie and continued to his own classes.

He much preferred to be with Terry.

Terry Boot was sweet and his hands matched Dean's in size, but Terry was Hispanic and therefore fairer than Dean.

But once again, if Seamus got real close and kissed a trail up Terry's chest he could pretend.

Unlike with Blaise, Seamus didn't dislike Terry's voice either, and sometimes it was okay that he broke the illusion.

Because Terry was pretty handsome, and Seamus didn't mind being with him as he were.

As he stood in front of the mirror and buttoned his shirt Terry snaked his arms around him and started purring in his ear. The Irish boy laughed and turned to kiss him but Terry quickly backed away again.

"We have got to stop seeing each other like this" he gestured to the boys bathroom and to the small statue they had pushed in front of the door so it wouldn't open from the other side.

"can't I please take you to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

Seamus slowed down on his buttoning and sighted. It probably wasn't a good idea, it didn't seem fair. Besides he had already made plans with Dean, they hadn't hung out in ages and this time Dean had said they'd go together. No Ginny involved.

"Terry, Aye-"

"I know, you don't want anything serious but it's just one date. Come on, I just want to have a normal love life like everyone else. Not hiding in a bathroom stall in between classes"

"Terry I down't know..." Seamus finished his shirt and started on his tie while avoiding eye contact at all costs.

"He's not interested, he never will be" Terry looked at him dead in the eye, Seamus made the mistake to meet them. Terry's gaze was too strong and he almost lost his balance.

His words hurt, Terry was right but it still hurt.

"I'm sorry Seamus but he seems really straight. Are you planning on being alone and heartsick for the rest of your life?"

Seamus closed the gap between them but didn't do anything except stare at Terry's blue tie, and eventually started tying it for him.

"I know... but aye can't just-"

Terry kept interrupting him.

"You have to stop pushing everyone away, eventually you'll have no one, cause your only friend is gonna be too painful to be around"

And with that he gave Seamus a peck on the cheek and left, leaving Seamus alone in the middle of the bathroom with a lot to think about.

He was right of course; Seamus had already driven both Harry and Ron away at the start of the year because of Harry's stupid convictions. But how could he not be mad, he'd almost not been able to go back to Hogwarts that year.

And he'd never been very close with Neville either. So now that Dean was busy, he really didn't have anyone.

* * *

><p>The best thing about Ginny, Dean thought, was how easy she was to talk to. It was like hanging out with Seamus, only he got to snog her too. And she was very beautiful.<p>

She knew more about Quidditch than Dean did, and he often found himself in situations where they discussed sports and Ginny had to explain things for him. It was funny how that was, you suddenly got a girlfriend and it turns out not to be any different than hanging out with your best mate.

Maybe that was why it was so perfect, because Ginny was like a best friend.

Not like Seamus off course, Seamus was _the_ best friend. And Dean did feel awful for leaving him out for so long. But that's how new relationships were, Seamus understood. Seamus was a boy too, he had to understand that Dean had needs.

Ginny and Seamus would get along splendidly when the time came though, because they had so much in common. They'd be great friends.

But in the beginning of a relationship you had to have alone time. That's the way it was.

But since he had left Seamus in the shadow for so long, Dean was aware of that, it made it so much more painful that when they finally did hang out again - they were arguing.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn, this is actually about your mom innit?"

"You down't say such things about ones mum Dean, and expect to get away with eet!"

"Well she said a bunch of awful things about Harry and Dumbledore too!"

"It wasn't that bad, ye weren't there. And I'm noth' stubborn"

"No, stubborn was me being kind. You're being an arse" and with that Dean threw the Quibbler at Seamus head and stormed to his bed to lay down.

"Just read it will you?"

Seamus huffed and muttered but eventually tucked the paper in under his bed and agreed that he would read it later. There was a silence before Dean sat up again and scratched his head.

"Mate, I'm sorry for not being there this year. It's just I want to get to know Ginny properly, is all"

Seamus sighted and shrugged.

"No I get it, ye want to be close to the one ye like" there was something sad about Seamus's whole posture and Dean started to wonder if he'd missed something. Maybe Seamus was having some kind of love-problem and Dean had been too busy to notice. Some friend he turned out to be.

A little nagging voice lit his previous suspicion that maybe Seamus fancied men, and that's why he didn't feel comfortable enough to talk about it with Dean. Not that Dean would mind but he assumed these things could be difficult to voice to ones friends and family. He just hoped Seamus would tell him, if that was the case.

"I _am_ sorry, I'll make it up to you"

Seamus grinned and fell to his mattress.

"Well, you can start by paying fer all my butterbeer this Hogsmeade weekend"

There was a pang of realization in Dean, painful and sudden and he felt cold inside. Seamus noticed and suspiciously peered over at Dean.

"Dean, you do remember that we're hanging out this weekend right?" the uncertain panic in his voice foretold that he already knew the answer.

"Oh Seamus, I'm sorry. I totally forgot. I'm going with Ginny"

There was a heavy pause, the doom fell over them like a curtain dropped by Peeves over Professor Snape. That kind of doom that you knew was going to end horribly. But Seamus just turned his head, refused to look at Dean and shrugged.

"Aight'... some other time then"

Dean was starting to feel like his promises to Seamus were just empty words and he decided that he really would make it up to him. Maybe Ginny could help him think of something.

At the moment it felt like maybe she would understand Seamus better than he did.

Hell, anyone would probably understand Seamus better than Dean did.

* * *

><p>Seamus did read the interview in the Quibbler like he'd promised and apologized to Harry and sent the paper to his mother with a forceful note saying she had to read it. Or else the Irish rage would be upon her.<p>

It did feel better after that, he suddenly had people he could talk to when Dean wasn't around and Blaise finally fell out of the picture. And since making things right felt so good he decided to go a little further. Therefore he sought out Terry after school and apologized for being such a git.

"Terry!" he shouted and jogged up to the beautiful curls that he'd spotted far away. Terry's hair always looked so soft; Seamus wanted to bury his hands in it.

The boy turned with a questioning expression.

"Sorry, can ae borrow you fer a minute?" he gestured towards Michael Corner that had been walking beside him and then back to Terry with an intent look. Terry's eyebrows rose but he agreed and told Michael he'd meet him in the Ravenclaw tower later.

"I'm sorry for being such a tight stick up your-"

"yeah, Seamus! Maybe another phrase would be sufficient." Terry stopped him with a fierce blush and Seamus grinned at the prude. It was just a figure of speech, but then again... For them the implication could be misinterpreted.

"I was just wondering if yer still free this weekend, and if ye still want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

When Terry literally beamed at him and said yes so fast he almost didn't make any sense, Seamus really felt like an arse. Why couldn't he just have said yes immediately? Going on dates and have a proper romantic teenage life was just what he needed to get over his stupid crush on his best mate.

And he genuinely liked Terry.

Terry had a skip in his step when he continued down the corridor and Seamus couldn't help but feel very proud that he was the cause of it.

* * *

><p>There was something strange about Seamus that weekend. Dean may not get the best friend of the year award but he did notice when something was up.<p>

The Irish boy was fidgeting and pulling out every single article of clothing from his trunk.

Dean sat on his own bed and watched as the freckled face dived into the mess and sniffed a shirt or two.

"Seamus... what are you doing?" he finally managed out and sat down beside his friend. He pulled out a shirt that went well with Seamus eyes and handed it over.

"This one." he said assuredly and dropped it over Seamus head.

Seamus looked bewildered but took the shirt and after sniffing that one too he put it on the bed with the boots and jeans he had already picked out.

For some reason Seamus was very serious about his clothes for this particular Hogsmeade trip.

"Seamus. Do you by any chance have a date?"

Seamus blushed fiercely and shrugged.

"Kind of."

Dean suddenly felt ten times better about ditching him. It didn't feel good obviously, but at least he hadn't stranded his best mate completely alone this weekend.

"Well that's great!" Dean beamed and smiled the biggest smile he'd done in ages, his cheeks started to hurt "I don't suppose you'd like to go on a double date then?"

It was the perfect setup, if they were both on dates they could hang out too. All problems solved.

But Seamus looked a little panicked and stuttered out a meek no.

"Ehm, nou... It's our first date so I reckon we sheud be on our own..."

Dean nodded his head, he could understand that.

"I mean... you know how it is when a relationship is new. You need some alone time" there was something cold and scolding in Seamus voice and a pang of guilt hit Dean once more.

He deserved that, he really did.

"Seamus, I am sorry. I really am"

Seamus shrugged and started undressing from his pajamas to put on his new clothes.

"Whatever. Thanks for yer help with them clothes."

Dean stayed seated on the floor, looking up at Seamus's bare back. He'd apparently been working out lately because his back muscles were quite more mature than they used to be. There was hardly anything left of the boyish body Dean was used to. When had that happened? Had Dean really been so self-absorbed he'd not noticed how Seamus had changed.

The muscles still showed trough his shirt and Dean congratulated himself on choosing it. Seamus's date would be glad.

Speaking of Seamus's date, Dean still didn't know who it was.

"So, may I ask who this lucky _person_ is?" previous thoughts in mind he didn't dare say girl. Hoping Seamus would pick up on the emphasis and be honest with Dean, if that was the case.

"... Just this Ravenclaw"

"Someone I know?"

There was a pause before Seamus sat down and started tying his brown boots. He didn't seem to want to answer.

"Yeah..." he finally said "it's someone in our year"

And after that Dean couldn't get anything out of him. And suddenly he had to go and meet up with Ginny.

* * *

><p>All worries aside the date went really well. They just walked side by side at first but as they melted in to the crowds of Hogsmeade and no one seemed to bare them in mind, Terry slowly slipped his hand in Seamus's.<p>

He smiled secretively and looked the other way. Terry's hand was warm and fit well with Seamus's.

They silently agreed that they could take the longer way to the café. No need to rush. So they just walked and talked and Terry had the cutest laugh.

After they'd shared a pastry at Madame Puddifoot's tea shop they continued to walk for a bit since the weather was quite pleasant for being English weather. Puddifoot's hadn't really been Seamus's cup of tea, so to say, but everyone else there were too preoccupied with each other to notice two boys sitting alone in a corner.

They started to feel bolder, since no one had noticed them they felt invisible and on the way back Terry hooked his arm in Seamus's, and Seamus held on to it like it was the most precious thing.

Off course that was the moment they were spotted.

A pair of dark eyes met with Seamus's green ones, they left behind the redhead they had been ogling and started moving the body they were attached to towards Seamus and Terry instead.

Seamus let go of Terry, who in turn noticed the situation and let go of Seamus as well, while stepping a little to the side.

Seamus missed the warmth but he doubted any amount of closeness from his date would remove the icy feeling in his gut.

He left Terry standing there and went up to meet his best mate halfway.

This was not how he'd planned for Dean to find out about him.

"Seamus, I can't say I like this"

Sudden dread washed over him, Seamus wanted to die.

But Dean's expression didn't match his words at all. He was smiling.

"I mean I'm happy that you feel so comfortable showing it to the world but I seriously feel like I'm missing out on some best friend privilege here"

Seamus just stared and managed out a "wah?"

"I think there's a rule that says you have to come out to me first..."

"Wait, did you know or'e something?" why wasn't Dean more shocked? Not that Seamus minded, he preferred to be treated normally but Dean was so calm about it.

Typical perfect Dean.

"I didn't really know as much as I had a hunch, but I was waiting for you to say something yourself..."

Seamus was glad Dean was okay with it, he really was but it still felt like a really strange situation.

"Did you really think I would have a problem with it?" Dean asked and looked slightly hurt.

Seamus just shook his head but didn't really know what to say.

"I mean as a muggleborn in the wizard world I can't really be judgmental can I? I know what it's like you know"

Now Seamus just had to say something.

"Don't even compare it Dean, the muggle hate in this place is way worse than bein' homophobic!"

"No it isn't! It's just as bad, don't even try to be a martyr. It doesn't suit you!"

Seamus smiled and the icy feeling completely melted and instead he felt fuzzy inside. Dean said something again but he didn't really catch it. So Dean had to repeat himself, a little impatiently.

"Terry's waiting for you Shay... seriously did you forget you were on a date?"

Seamus blushed and shuffled his feet.

"Well aye, actually I sort of did"

At this Dean laughed, loud and clear and he patted Seamus on the shoulder before starting to head back to Ginny.

"Honestly Shay, you're the worst! See you back at school"

And with that he was back at Ginny's side and Seamus went back to his own date.

Terry looked annoyed and when Seamus tried to take his hand again Terry moved away and put his arms around himself.

"What now?" Seamus didn't understand a thing, Terry'd been so cuddly all day but now he suddenly kept to himself.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that you just left me here and went to talk to Dean"

"Oh" yeah, he probably should have said something to Terry first.

"I'm sorry Terry, it's just I hadn't come out to him yet and I wanted to say something meself so he just didn't- "

"Maybe I'd bought that if I didn't know you had a crush on him!"

"Terry_ please_, lower your voice." Seamus swallowed and looked around; hoping no one he knew had heard them.

"Is that all you have to say, you're not even gonna deny it?" Terry looked hurt and for a split second Seamus feared he was going to start crying. But he didn't, instead his brown eyes filled with anger.

Seamus felt he had to say something quick or this whole deal would escalate.

"I'm trying to get over him. That's why this es so good for me" he gestured between them and tried to move closer to Terry but the other boy kept stepping back.

"I need to date other people so that I can move on from this"

"But see that's the problem Seamus, I don't want to be your rebound..." Terry took a sharp intake of breath and relaxed his body.

"I want to be your boyfriend"

And with that he looked Seamus in the eye, that way he did that made Seamus feel both like jelly and like a terrible person for using Terry like this.

Seamus was a little taken aback. He hadn't really considered that he could actually have a boyfriend.

That Terry could be his boyfriend if he let him.

He was about to say something but Terry had already moved up to his side. He stopped briefly.

"Tell me when you're over him and we'll do this again" and then he continued up the road, on his own.

Seamus wasn't proud of it but after that weekend he started spending Hogsmeade weekends at the castle. Taking advantage over the fact that most sleeping chambers were vacant.

That on its own wasn't so bad, but the fact that he spent them with Blaise Zabini was.

At one time Dean asked him about the bruises and hickeys, but after a fuzzy dodge from Seamus, Dean sort of dropped the subject.

At least verbally, he didn't seem to stop staring at them with great suspicion.

He also liked to bring up the fact that he liked Terry and that it was a shame that Seamus wasn't seeing him anymore.

When Umbridge forcefully took the throne Seamus regretted every doubt he'd ever had about Dumbledore. And they were a few by now.

Cause Dumbledore was the perfect headmaster compared to this toad.

However, Seamus and Blaise and many others experienced the advantage of shagging people your own sex, since the "boys and girls must stay apart" rule didn't apply to them. For once Seamus was glad someone was so old fashioned, that it hadn't even occurred to this woman that maybe she should've established a no touching policy instead. Not that Seamus was complaining.

It sometimes felt as if what the rivaling boys thought had been just dysfunctional hook ups had started being dating and that was terrifying in itself. When they started having couple arguments they both tried to end things and avoid each other like the plague, but always ended up together anyways.

It terrified them both that they did seem to care just a little bit about the other, and it all reached its peak when Blaise defended Seamus in front of other Slytherins.

Nothing grand, just a nudge for the others to go bother someone else.

But being with Blaise turned out to be even more difficult when Blaise decided to join the Inquisition club and Seamus got more involved in Dumbledore's army. It was like some Romeo and Juliet shit but without the sappy romance, and a lot of the dysfunctionality.

It had been harder than expected to end things though, but eventually their meetings became fewer and fewer and eventually just stopped.

At least he got to spend more time with Dean, even though the surroundings weren't very uplifting, it was better than nothing. Seeing Terry there was tougher but they managed.

In fact, it was a great opportunity for them to just hang out as classmates and get to know each other properly.

Terry turned out to be a great guy and he helped Seamus with his Patronus charm, to everyone else it seemed obvious that there was still something between them because Terry only helped Seamus and no one else.

* * *

><p>Dean was happy for Seamus, and he hoped that he and Terry would get over themselves and just go out again.<p>

He didn't know what had happened but it was quite obvious they still fancied each other and anything was better than whatever Seamus had been up to lately, with all the bruising and whatnot.

Michael Corner had also noticed that their friends had chemistry.

He unfortunately came up to Dean once and spoke about it.

"Isn't it ironic that our best friends seem to have a thing, since you and I both dated Ginny?"

Dean frowned and glared at Michael from the corner of his eye. He didn't approve of the way Michael spoke of Ginny, but he assumed Michael was just bitter over being dumped.

What did Ginny really have to do with anything involving their friends? It was purely coincidental and it's not like Michael dated Ginny for a very long time either.

It was a while after the yule ball but it's not like it meant something.

It felt as if he just wanted a reason to speak about Ginny and Dean wasn't in the mood for it.

"Why is that?" he said halfheartedly and instead of looking at Michael, he looked at Terry as he put one arm around Seamus to better show him how to hold his wand. Dean rolled his eyes, that was such an old trick.

"It just seems like Ginny is the center of attention again" Michael had folded his arms and were leaning against the wall.

"Michael, I don't feel like having this conversation... "

Thankfully Seamus choose that moment to successfully form a semi-corporal Patronus which he made quite a ruckus about. Dean took this moment to excuse himself to go congratulate his friend. As he closed in on Terry and Seamus he managed to catch the end of the conversation taking place between them.

"...sort of looked like a beaver" Terry said.

"That's ridiculous, I don't even like beavers" Seamus had answered with a glimmer in his eyes. There was a pause before Terry burst out laughing.

Dean stopped in his tracks, he didn't want to intrude on them. But for a moment he wanted nothing better than to rip Seamus out of Terry's grip.

That was silly, where had that come from?

He went up to Ginny instead and kissed her on the cheek, deliberately making sure Michael Corner could see it. Ginny seemed a little annoyed at this sudden affection.

"Dean, there's a time and place for everything..." she looked from him over to Seamus and Terry who were jokingly wrestling each other for Seamus wand. She looked back at her boyfriend again and rolled her eyes as if she knew something he apparently didn't. And then she left him to go talk to Harry instead.

Dean felt a little lost for a moment, as the year neared its end Ginny had become colder towards him. And now that he needed Seamus to go to for advice, he had gone and met someone and didn't seem like he had time for Dean. Suddenly Dean felt like he was the one being left behind.

He guessed he deserved that...


End file.
